


May I Have This Dance?

by legendsofsleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Bucky, Drunk Steve Rogers, M/M, Slow Dancing, t'challa just wants a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky dance. It cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written on here in a long time and it feels weird but I saw a thing on tumblr and it was really cute and I love these two flops. This might not be good. But I tried

He never thought he would be here. In Wakanda. Not as the Winter Soldier, and certainly not as Bucky Barnes. He didn’t think Bucky Barnes still existed after everything that has happened. Actually, the Bucky he is now isn’t the one he was before. What kind of Bucky was he? He didn’t know, he tried not to think about it too much. Too many Buckys’, too many backstories he can’t seem to put together. All he knows is that right now, this Bucky was simply too amused at the righteous pair of idiots in front of him. Dancing. 

T’challa was very kind to let them stay in Wakanda and be willing to protect them. After Bucky had gone in the cyro, it wasn’t too long before T’challa decided Bucky needed to see the world. Since Bucky could not see the world because he was seen as a fugitive, he showed them Wakanda. The language, the food, the whole dang culture, was shown to them and he was impressed. In fact, T’challa even gave Bucky a new metal arm, stronger and less likely to be blown to pieces. T’challa also provided both the super soldiers with something a little extra. They could not get drunk like everyone else, and honestly, T’challa really wanted to see Captain America drunk as fuck. The stuff that was given to them wouldn’t last long though. They needed Steve to get himself together. Bucky chose to not drink too much because he wanted to be able to enjoy the moment and actually remember it for once. Steve, on the other hand, was drunk. So drunk he was dancing with a very not drunk but not exactly sober Sam Wilson. 

Sam had been something very new to Bucky. Sam was very smart and if he knew you were wrong, he would make sure to tell you how wrong you are. He and the winged soldier had grown closer lately. Since Steve was with T’challa most of the time and they both wanted to explore, they went together. It was awkward at first, every time they spoke to each other it always ended in childish bickering. Sometimes they would go as far as shoving each other while walking. It wasn’t out of spite though. Sam learned to trust Bucky, very slowly. They never did anything to actually harm one another. They would go sight seeing and go out for lunch and Bucky would ask questions about Sam’s life and what his favorite songs were. Sam had introduced to some good things and some other things that he just knew would make Bucky give him a weird look like ‘you don’t actually listen to this bullshit do you?” For example, Baby by Justin Bieber. Sam said it was an iconic moment in history and Bucky was glad to not know it. Sam introduced him to Queen, Prince, David Bowie, Celine Dion (and he lowkey loved her, but Sam would never know), Michael Jackson, Amy Winehouse and so many more. Sam also unknowingly brought feelings that Bucky felt like he remembered but couldn’t remember exactly. He saw people like each other and they were not concerned about gender, but he was having a hard time. He researched if this was okay during his time before the Winter Soldier and it wasn’t. Maybe the old Bucky had feelings like these and was afraid because of everyone around him. But it wasn’t like that anymore. 

He looked at the two men dancing and making fun of each other. Steve was starting to sober up. Bucky wanted to dance. He was afraid to dance with Sam. He always managed to crumble when he was around him. Words didn’t make sense, he was extra clumsy even though he’s was a very well trained assassin. He was going to do it. If all fails, he’d dance with Steve, because Steve always has his back. He walked over to them.

“Excuse me, may I have the next dance?” Bucky said, looking at Sam, but quickly looking at the ground.   
“He’s all yours Buck Nasty.” Sam began to walk away from both super soldiers, until he felt a tug on his arm. Steve started backing away and smiling, one because he was happy for his friends and two, if he danced any longer he might throw up.  
“I meant with you. Unless you don’t want to! That’s fine, I’ll just get going, really it’s fine.” Bucky began backing away, suddenly very nervous and slightly disappointed, until Sam pulled him closed and laughed.   
“Of course we can dance Buckaroo. Gotta warn you though, you gotta keep up with all this.” Bucky laughed as they began swaying around, along to the music. At first, Bucky was a bit rusty, not having danced in a very long time, but he eventually got it. That and Sam making fun of him the whole time.   
“You’re not so bad at this tough guy. You know how to swoon a guy.” Bucky looked at him and giggled.   
“Well, you’re pretty good at this too, Bird Man. If you call me fumbling my words to ask you to dance swooning, then I guess I got it.” Sam laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He hadn’t enjoyed himself like this in a long time. He hadn’t been treated like this in a long time. Bucky was a strange guy, but he was different and he understood Sam and they got along in their strange ways.   
“I still hate you though.” Sam smiled, and kissed Bucky’s cheek. Bucky looked at him and laughed and kissed his forehead. They looked at each other and laughed. Bucky leaned towards Sam and pressed his lips against his. They were sweet, but also tasted like liquor. He smiled and pulled away.  
“Wow, so much hatred, how do you live with so much hate?” Bucky asked giving Sam a peck on the lips. Sam giggled and put his head on his shoulder once again. They would be dancing for a while. They talked and laughed, made fun of each other. Sometimes it got quiet, but they enjoyed the moment. They enjoyed their dance. Bucky would remember this. This dance, these jokes and laughs would be a part of this new Bucky. This would be part of his backstory.

**Author's Note:**

> tada! this was probably awful but I tried  
> -Delia


End file.
